


Push and Pull

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Brief compulsion, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Warmup, mytower, not kinky though, the soft intimacy of Anton bringing Mayan back from compulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: During the battle of Time, Anton thinks of one way to bring Mayan back to him.This is not as dramatic or serious as the summary suggests, but it is soft.
Relationships: Mayan Saint Joshua/Lord Tower | Anton Saint Joshua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Push and Pull

The first time is an accident. They're young and full of a ferocity that only Companion's share and training is especially brutal that day. They resort to cheap tricks and manipulative tactics: unprofessional and unbecoming, but it works. They learn. Anton learns valuable information too. 

The information comes with a hitch in Mayan's breath and cloudy eyes, no longer holding the focus that he needs for the day. It is subtle and Mayan is quick to cover it up, but he also calls the match and looks away. The bond seals like it always does after matches and the rest of the day passes by as usual. 

Unfortunately, the second time happens in the midst of battle. It's rough and in poor taste, but Anton yanks Mayan back by his hair away from a flying trishal. Mayan yells at him for it, but he says Anton needs to be careful and more gentle. Not necessarily the right thing to focus on. 

On the third attempt, Anton finds he likes it too. The two of them are lounging after a long, tiring day, when Mayan runs his fingers through Anton's hair. Slow, deliberate, and when he balls his fist, Anton's mouth falls open. They don't talk about it.

The fourth and fifth times come and go, still not talking about it. The sixth is the first time one of them moans- the first time they laugh it off and someone mumbles "I won't complain if you do it again."

It becomes a game throughout the years. A tug here, a tug there, in meetings and during dinner. In the open to make the other react, in private when they want to remind each other that, no matter what, at least they have this. After arguments to initiate makeup sex, during aftercare to reassure each other of their love. Never too rough, never enough to actively hurt the other. It is a game neither wants to end. 

It does almost end, however, when they face Time. The sovereign of Time is cruel and they torture Anton and Mayan. They separate the two of them with devilish intentions and dares to compel Mayan. The fight is long, tedious, and by the River does it fucking hurt. In the centuries spent together, compulsion has only rarely worked on Mayan, but Time's powers are stronger than any Arcana to date. Time knows what they are doing and they are using Mayan to their advantage. 

They crack a smile and turn him against Anton. They sever that trust and taunt him, daring him to 'correct his Companion' how he would another. They bring up the past, they divulge secrets and they ruin Lord Tower where he stands. 

It almost works. 

Almost. 

Maybe it is not the best course of action, but Anton reaches out and grips Mayan’s front braids hard. His fingers wrap around the jewelry he so easily weaves into Mayan’s hair every morning and he pulls downward, not caring how rough he is. It is the first time he has ever purposefully gone hard on Mayan and it because he wants Mayan’s attention back. Wants Mayan to wake up from Time’s spell and come back to him. 

Golden beads clatter to the ground, echoing their downfall. Anton feels them hit his boot and closes his eyes. Regret fills him only because he knows Mayan will complain later and it will not be pretty. Mayan did not like it when his jewelry was ruined. Anton decides he will make more for Mayan later and will reinforce them with sigil magic so they don't break as easily. 

"Wake up," he tells Mayan, sparks coming from his own brown eyes like an electricity conductor about to explode. “Come back to me.” 

The two of them do not need a dramatic display of affection to wake up from compulsion. Words and touch, yes, but not a repetition of claim and certainly not an attempt that makes everyone look in their direction. Anton waits, eyes burning into Mayan's and silently daring his Companion to defy him through the compulsion. 

Mayan could never deny him. He blinks and grimaces, a sour look crossing his face. "Time is a headache, my Lord," he says. He lifts a hand and runs it through the hair that Anton pulled and he glances down, grimace becoming a scowl. "Really?"

"I'll fix it later. Right now we have more important matters." Though, even as he says those words, Anton pulls out a hair accessory from his pocket and fastens it in place. It stands out against the other jewelry in Mayan’s hair, but it is enough to do the job. He nods to himself as if proud of his work. “Time is ticking.”

“You did not just make a pun,” Mayan deadpans. He rolls his eyes when Anton responds with a childish smile. “Don’t let Rune and them see.” Then Mayan gives Anton a smile of his own. “Lead the way,” he gestures to the on-going battle that, believe it or not, did not stop around them. 


End file.
